


Love me not

by Winchester_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_girl/pseuds/Winchester_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester falls in love with a mysterious doctor who saves his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean Walker-The Coffee Slammer

Last night was one of the longest nights of my life. There was food, alcohol and hot men. I’m no expert but when you mix the latter two together, you create an exhausting night for yourself. I woke up this morning with the light from the sun shining on my body. It smelled fresh- the sunlight or rather, I felt fresh after relaxing for almost seven hours. I could remember bluntly, there was dancing and kissing and maybe something more that I didn’t seem to remember. I laid in my bed for few minutes facing the window, breathing in the warmth of the room with a half smile on my face. 

 

Although, It felt like the bed was heavier than usual. I looked at the other side of the bed and I saw a body lying right next to me. “I had a one-night stand?” I thought to myself. I poked the body that lied beside me with a face that I tend to make when I’m stuck eating peanut butter and jelly going a week without grocery shopping. There seemed to be no reaction from the man that lied naked on my bed. Our clothes were all over my purple room and it disgusted me. “hey?” I poked him harder this time. He turned to the side where I could see his face and he moaned. I don’t know who he was but I had definitely seen him before other than the party last night. “Hey, who are you?” I stroked him again and this one waked him right up. 

 

He woke up like he had been sleeping in a coffin for centuries with all the dramatic getting-up-with-a-hard-breath thing and not knowing where he was and no memory what-so-ever of the past. I guess that’s what alcohol does to you. He seemed tall, I couldn’t really tell since he was sitting on my bed with his hairless chiseled chest shimmering in the sunlight. His face seemed so symmetrical and well proportioned, it fitted perfectly with Da Vinci’s idea of physical perfection. He had some facial hair that attracted me. His brown hair was short and would go perfect with almost any hairstyles. His green eyes stared at me for a second before he opened his perfect rough lips and said, 

"Who are you?" 

"Who am I? the person this room belongs to. Who are you?"

"Oh crap!" he looked at the ceiling and shut his eyes and took a deep breath. 

"Excuse you! Mister." I put my index finger in the air getting all defensive,

"uh, I was very impressive last night!" I say,

"even though, I don’t remember anything" I told myself under the breath.

"Oh no! you were good. But I was supposed to be working last night instead of spending the night with a complete stranger"

He leaned forward with a smirk on his face and kissed me on my left lip corner. He got off the bed with the white bedsheet wrapped around his lower body. I had a surprised look on my face to which he came closer with his face only couple of inches away from mine and responds,

"Oh c’mon sweetheart, don’t act surprised. It’s just a kiss. We had sex together last night." He tucked my hair behind my ear.

 

I thought that the kiss was very gentleman of him. “But who are you? and what kind of job were you on last night? and why were you at my party? I didn’t invite you” I quickly came to my senses as he pulled his face away from mine. 

He collected his suit from the ground and pulled out what seems to be some sort of badge. “I’m special agent Walker, FBI” It was a quick view of his badge and I couldn’t see his name. “Why was FBI at my party?” I asked him as he started dressing up in his black suit with a white shirt and a blue dotted black tie. “We had been informed that one of the suspects in a forgery case was going to attend this particular party for some cash exchange” I stared blankly at him while he buttoned his shirt. ‘No, Stop! stop buttoning your shirt you sexy beast’ the voice in my head whispered. ”I’m Sorry,” he looked me right in the eye and said, “I’m so impolite, I never asked you your name”, “Jasmine” as I said my name, I realized I was still in bed with a bed sheet wrapped around my chest and below. I stood up and started dressing up. 

"what’s yours agent?" 

"Dean. Dean Walker" 

He extended his hand towards me hoping I would share some information upon shaking his hand. I didn’t. 

"well?" his green eyes looked at me while I smirked and shook his hand. "well what?" I asked. "what do you do miss Doe?" 

"Randal. My last name is Randal" I was cocky about it.

"very well, miss Randal" he throws both his hands in the air, eyes closed and pouts. 

"So this is the last time we will ever see each other. Last night never happened! Deal?" I made an agreement with him. It was hard to say that to a person you were physically attracted to but I had no time for dating, specially a person that I had a one night stand with. 

"what if I feel like seeing you again?" he says leaning back on the bed all dressed. 

"Not a chance. There’s nothing between us. Now if you could leave so I can get ready for work, that’d be great" 

"Okay miss Randal. I’ll see you around." He hands me a card while leaving,

"Call me if you need any help. I’ll be at your service" he then gracefully kissed the top of my hand and left.

 

As I hop into the shower, I couldn’t help but think where I’d seen Dean before. He looked familiar. Way too familiar. As the warm water gushes down my tanned body, I felt every single drop of water trying to speak to me. “He’s FBI, I could’ve seen him anywhere when he’s undercover.” I talked to myself as I tasted the warmth of the shower on my lips. I tried not to think about him anymore. I knew that the work I did didn’t really allow me any extra time for even going out on a simple date and it was useless to even try to remember him. The breaks that I got once in a while, I ended up partying which involved drinking a lot of alcohol and flirting or ending up visiting family.

When I was a little girl, my parents always asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. Sometimes it was a dancer and sometimes it was a pilot. I used to tell my mom how I always wanted to fly away in the beautiful blue sky and that I wished for a pair of wings from Santa on Christmas. The girls of my age wanted to be princesses and wanted a prince to take them away on a white horse- real cheesy. Well, that was a great plan for a nine year old but things changed when I grew up. When I was in 4th grade, my grandmother died of brain hemorrhage. I was told she was just taking a long sleep just like the sleeping beauty and probably going to go away for a couple of years. I can’t believe I fell for that. Two year later, my parents wrote me a letter for my birthday writing everything they ever wanted to tell me in my eleven year life and didn’t. I was old enough to understand what had happened to grams and I was broken. I was strong enough to hold my tears when I was out in the world but every night for two months, I crawled in a corner of my room and cried holding a picture of my grandmother. Every single drop of my tear reminded me of how I used to sit in her lap everyday during storytelling time and how all the other cousins were jealous of me since I was her favorite. I think that’s when I decided I wanted to go into Neurosurgery. One of the most important decisions of my life was taken in a corner of a dark room sobbing and weeping.

 

Here I was in Chicago, working my dream job as a surgeon-doing my residency at one of the best hospitals in the city. The party, the other night was for graduating medical school and getting through my first month of my new residency job. This was my time to shine. I’d made my parents proud. 

 

Just as I walked in to the Hospital with coffee in one had and my phone in the other hand with my bag hanging from my arm, I slammed into a tall figure and spilled the coffee partially on both of us. I gasped as I looked at my blouse while I bent down to pick up my phone which was dropped in the act while I heard the figure say, 

"Hey, watch it, missy"

I stood up in anger and looked at the man who slammed into me and asked me to watch where I was going. 

"Dean!" I exclaimed. 

"Jasmine? I’m so sorry about your blouse" he looked equally surprised. 

"Well, you should be"

We stared into each other’s eye awkwardly that I didn’t even bother to notice that he was with someone. The man who stood by Dean was even taller than him, equally attractive with long hair for a man. He had hazel eyes. His face was chiseled just like Dean’s and he had facial hair which made it even better. He cleared his throat as he felt more awkward looking at Dean and I, staring at each other.

He proceeded, “You two, know each other?” 

"ah, yes! we met at a party last night" Dean winked at me before he introduced me to his partner, "Jasmine, this is my partner-agent Peters and Sam, this is Miss Randal" 

"Nice to meet you Agent" I extended my hand to Sam and he shook it. "The pleasure is all mine Miss Randal".

"So What are you doing here early morning, Jasmine?" Dean narrowed his brows as he interrogated me.

"I work here. Interestingly enough, I find you everywhere I want to be." I raised my eyebrows and tilted my face slightly to the left with a sarcastic smile. Dean relaxed his eyebrows and put his hands in the pocket of his dress pants and came closer to my ear and whispered, "I think that’s a sign" I could feel him smiling near my ear. I rolled my eyes. 

"Miss Randal, do you know a patient, Gary Blouman?" I heard Sam as he tried to make me more comfortable around them.

"Yes. He’s one of the patients I am supposed to do post-op procedures on, today." 

"Can we read his files? I’m sure there’s something that would help us with our case" Sam looked at me with face that I couldn’t resist. 

"Sure Agent Peters, but before I do that I need to change and maybe your partner here can get me another cup of coffee." I looked at Dean and he gave me a ‘are you seriously kidding me’ expression while I pouted at him. 

"Of course." Sam smiled and glanced at Dean. As Dean was leaving, I called on him, "Agent Walker?" he turned around, "Two creams, no sugar, non-fattening, vanilla latte with extra shot of espresso, please." He rolled his eyes and walked away. Sam chuckled. 

 

I went in to my locker room to change while Sam waited outside in the hallway. In the locker room, my beast friend-Amanda, was waiting for me to get there. She was a beautiful lady- Tall, red headed and curvy. Her pale skin lit up when she saw me. We always hugged when we saw each other. She came close to me to hug but I stopped her.

"my blouse reeks coffee" I said explaining myself to why I didn’t let her hug me. 

"Did you do that on purpose to flirt with a guy by slamming into him holding coffee?" She smirked sarcastically. 

"Ha! Very funny! but no! He slammed into me!" I exclaimed, getting my blue scrubs out of my locker and changing into them. 

"So…" there was a long pause when I couldn’t continue with my sentence. Amanda was my best friend since I started college. There was nothing I could hide from her.

"So, what?" She looked at me while I put my hair up into a pony tail. 

"um, I had sex last night." I stared at her for more than 5 seconds, and that’s all it takes before it becomes awkward. Amanda was against one night stands. So was I. 

"You did? um, I think you needed that. Did you use protection?" she seemed concerned.

"So… you’re not mad at me? I thought you would be the last person to allow me to do something like this" I said fixing my scrub pants. 

"Oh honey, I know you were stressed about work and family. I think you needed that. Was he at least hot?" She sat down on the chair next to my locker. 

"Yea!" I gasped remembering his features. "He’s FBI and he’s here right now, for a case."

"Are you kidding? YOU slept with an FBI agent?" her eyes grew wider and mouth opened up in surprise.

"Alright I need to take them to Gary Blouman. They’re investigating his case" I hugged her for our departure.

"Hold up, I still have few minutes to spare, mind if I join you to Gary’s room?" She asked in hope. 

"Oh of course not” I smiled back at her.


	2. The Heart Fondles

Amanda and I walked out of the locker room together, giggling as we talked about how good last night was. Sam had been waiting in the hallway browsing his phone. 

“Agent Peters, this is Dr. Amanda Ray. She will be accompanying us to Mr. Blouman’s room. I hope you don’t mind.” I tried to be as professional as I could. 

“Doctor!” Sam looked at Amanda and nodded his head with a quick smile.

“Agent!” Amanda did the same thing. 

We started walking through the long hallway, greeting other doctors, while Sam followed closely behind me and Amanda. 

“He’s definitely hot!” Amanda looked at me and whispered hoping Sam didn’t hear us. 

“Oh that’s not him” I said as I chuckled.

Before Amanda had a chance to speak, I saw Dean walking towards us with my coffee. 

“Now, that’s him” I smirked and tilted my head towards Dean and quickly tilting it back. 

“You let me buy you a coffee, now let me buy you a drink tonight” Dean said as he handed me the cup and smiled. 

I blushed as he looked right into my eyes once again and I drowned in his. Before I could say anything, Sam cleared his throat while looking at Dean. He quickly looked away and moved out of the way so we would lead. 

“Girl, he likes you” Amanda, still whispering in my ear.

“No, he doesn’t” I smiled back, entering the pin on the door lock to enter the ICU ward. 

Entering Gary’s room, I checked if he was awake and if there was any progress in his vitals. I picked up a board by his bedside and flipped the pages to check if they were up to date before handing it over to Sam. 

“Thank you. Now what can you tell us about Gary here?” Sam asked as he started scanning his information. 

“Well, he’s been here for almost a week now.” I replied, folding my hands under my chest. 

“He was a trauma patient. Someone called anonymously for the ambulance by the 31st Ave” I continued. 

“What kind of trauma did he go through? was there anything unusual that you might have noticed?” Dean asked away- now focusing on his work. 

I looked at Dean for few seconds confused about if I should tell them everything I know or I should keep it to myself. 

“Dr. Randal, do you know something?” Sam asked me realizing I was hiding something. 

“Jasmine, you can trust us” Dean stepped closer to me making me feel like I could really trust him. 

“There was something” I turned around and looked at Gary while he laid there on life support. I walked to his bed and the agents followed me. I lowered Gary’s gown from his chest and pointed them to his heart. 

“I know this might sound crazy but there were five marks near his heart. The wound was deep, almost surrounding the heart” I looked at them while they observed the cuts on the body.

“You mean someone tried to take his heart out with their hands?” Dean questioned. 

I nodded in approval. “I think the only possible explanation could be an animal. A very hungry, wild animal” Amanda finally interfered, breaking the silence. 

Dean looked at Sam as if they knew what was going on. “That puts our case to a conclusion” Dean said as he looked up to Sam and clicked his jaw. 

“I’ll see you around Randal!” Dean looked at me softly and I smiled back, “I’ll see ya” and the agents left the room leaving just me and Amanda. And Gary.


	3. Just Desserts with Dr. Sexy

After Sam and Dean had left Gary’s room, they were getting no where close to figuring out what all the murders were about in Chicago. Well, there was this high crime rate thing but there were also murders that were quite unexplainable; at least by the common man. The victims that they had found had no prior connection between them except that each victim was missing an organ. 

“So what are we looking at? a werewolf?” Dean asked Sam as they approached the hospital main door. 

“I don’t think so, Dean. Our first victim was missing a liver. The second one was missing a kidney and the last one had no heart.” They stopped near the door as Sam tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

“What about almost-the-dead-guy Gary here?” Dean asked as he narrowed his eyebrows with his hands on his hips and a slightly tilted face. 

“Jasmine said she saw deep wounds surrounding Gary’s heart when he was brought in, right?” Sam seemed like he was onto something.

“So what? our killer touched Mr. Blouman’s heart and took pity on him from the kindness of their heart and let him go?” Dean added sarcastically, raising his eyebrows. 

“Unless something happened like something stopped it or maybe Gary’s heart really did touch them” Sam chuckled as he put his hands in his dress pant pockets. 

“Well whatever it is, let’s get back to the motel and stop on our way at the diner to get me some beer and pie.” Dean started walking out of the hospital door. 

The boys headed to a classic car that was parked across the road from the hospital. They both got into their ’67 chevy Impala simultaneously. Dean started the car and the air was filled with the purr of his amazing ride. As Dean started driving, Sam interrupted the silence as he sat comfortably in the passenger seat of his brother’s only true obsession. “So what was everything with Jasmine about?”

“What do you mean?” Dean knew exactly what Sam implied. 

“You never go first name basis with people involved in the case unless-” Sam’s realization of what was going on hit him. 

“you had sex with her, didn’t you?” he was now out of his comfortable position to face Dean while he sat there in awkward silence. Sam’s mouth stayed wide open and he chuckled. 

“I didn’t have sex with her Sammy, okay?” Dean looked at Sam with a straight face.

“What? you’re telling me that you picked up a hot girl at a party, went to her apartment, and didn’t have sex with her?” Sam was surprised to why his brother didn’t bother to strip the lady’s clothes out like a wild animal while she was drunk enough that she would have done anything he’d asked. 

“She was way too nice Sammy. I’ve never seen a girl so innocent that you wish you could just talk to her all night and sex wouldn’t be your first priority. So, I couldn’t do it” 

“So you talked all night? about what exactly?” Sam asked as he tried to catch his brother’s glimpse. 

“Just, you know, things. Anime, Dr. Sexy MD, her thoughts on Busty Asian Beauties, and a lot more” Dean said as Sam could see he was getting a little uncomfortable with their chick-flick moment. 

“You like her!” Sam chuckled, trying to understand his brother’s unusual behavior.

“I don’t. And what if I did huh? I can’t hang around here to date her. Gal’s a freaking doctor! plus I have some evil sons of bitches to kill”

“Whatever you say Dean. I think she’s your type - Sassy. I like her.” Sam laid his head on the seat and closed his eyes and arms folded on his chest. Dean took a glimpse of his brother after the last words that had come out of him. He had been thinking about Jasmine since the day he left her apartment. When he saw her in the hospital, he couldn’t describe how he felt. Although, he was in denial to what was taking over his heart. His heart felt heavy. He knew he had to get out of that city as soon as his work was done. The life of a hunter didn’t really come with a relationship clause. 

As Sam and Dean sat at the table of the shinning star motel room, with food and beer and pie for dessert, Dean took Sam’s laptop out of his duffel bag and starting searching for some answers. He had relaxed a bit, throwing this suit on his side of the bed and loosening his tie from choking him. Sam went back to the car to bring his huge book of mythologies from the trunk. He changed into his comfortable denim jeans before sitting down to research.

“Hey, do you think we’ll ever get to kill a pegasus?” Dean chuckled as he sipped on his beer. 

“Focus. Dean.” Sam didn’t let his brother distract him. “And FYI, pegasus are nice creatures.” Sam couldn’t resist. 

“Well they’re not the only winged dicks that we thought were nice creatures, now did we?” Dean kept starring at the laptop screen.

“Point taken” Sam uttered as he looked at Dean before he found something in his giant book. “Dean, so get this, there’s a folklore about this Indonesian mythical creature called a Pontianak. It’s a female. She takes a beautiful form and preys on men. She basically digs into the human flash with her fingernails and pulls out their organs to feast on them”

“That explains the five marks on Gary’s chest as Jasmine described” Dean looked at his brother while he nodded. 

“I still don’t get why she stopped before she could rip out his heart and, you know, have it for dessert!” Sam wondered as he shrugged. 

“I don’t know but it doesn’t matter anymore. How do we kill this bitch?” Dean seemed desperate to find out, so that he could head out of this city as soon as possible. 

“It says here that we can’t completely kill her but what we can do is stab here in the neck with an iron nail and she will return to the person she used to be. However-” Sam added glancing at Dean, “If we or anybody takes the nail out of her neck, she will return to being a Pontianak again and start preying on humans, just more aggressively”

“Well then, we need to make sure no one ever finds her body” Dean added, leaning over the table. 

The boys prepared for their hunt as the night set in. Before they had a plan in mind which included one of them being a bate for the Pontianak while the other killed her, Sam had gone to a hardware store nearby and picked up two nail guns for the hunt. Being the protective brother that he is, Dean insisted on being the bate while Sam killed her. 

“So how do we know when she’s near? I mean that bitch can show up as anybody. You can’t make anyone Jesus and stick a nail in them” Dean looked at Sam while trying out his nail gun. Sam smirked. 

“The lore says that the Pontianak makes a loud baby crying sound when she’s far away, but a faint one when she’s near, only if she’s in here true form” Sam tells Dean as he packs his duffel bag.

“Well that’s just sick” Dean said disgusted. 

“Also, If a dog howls, she’s far away but as it gets closer, the dog whimpers, when not in her true form” Sam adds as he tried to remember.

“Great. Let’s just get this over with, shall we?” Dean walked out of the room, gathering all his stuff while Sam followed. 

“Yeah. Don’t do anything stupid though” Sam chuckled. 

Dean had been waiting for an hour in the back alley where Gary was found on the 31st ave. He tried not to just stand there but involve himself in some activity like browse his phone from time to time. It was quieter than a library. Sam had been waiting in the car ready to attack for as soon as he saw someone move onto Dean. After waiting for few more minutes, the brothers heard someone walking towards them from a distance. They couldn’t really see who the shadow that was walking towards them was. As the shadow came closer, it’s features made them realize it was a woman. Sam had gotten into position in the car so that if it were the Pontianak by any chance, he would be ready to get her from behind. This was intense. The tension was growing between Dean and Sam as the woman who seemed to wear a dress skirt and a blouse with a blazer for the chilled weather, got closer but not enough for the hunter to see her face in the darkness. Her heels were making the tapping sound with the ground and it echoed around the entire alley. As she got closer to Dean, he finally saw who she was. It was Jasmine.


	4. Life loves the liver of it

Dean wasn’t expecting to sight what he did.Could she be the Pontianak or is she here because she had been out partying like the night they met? All kinds of questions crossed his mind as he saw her walking down the alley. Sam held his pause as he waited in the car keeping an eye on Dean as he proceeded to talk to the girl that had wooed him since the past few days. 

“Jasmine?” Dean called out in surprise. 

“Hey? What are you doing here?” she questioned in surprise as she stopped walking. 

“I’m meeting someone here. What about you?” Dean blushed as he talked to the girl he’d begun to like.

“Well, I was hungry so I decided to go out and eat. And, I was just about to walk home when they called me in to work in an hour so I’m walking there” Jasmine smiled vaguely as if she knew Dean was going to be at this alley and bumping into him was no coincidence. The look in her eyes was like of someone who’d murdered in cold blood and regretted nothing. 

All Sam could see from his spot was Dean and Jasmine laughing and smiling as they talked. 

“So, I’ve been meaning to tell you something” Jasmine smirked as she held the collar of Dean’s shirt and pulled him closer to her. They were now so close that they could feel each other’s hot breath on their lips. Still holding the collar of his shirt, Jasmine looked right in Dean’s sparkling green eyes and then to his rough lips that he just ran his tongue through. She raised her head to align their lips, while Dean bent his and pulled him a little closer, just enough to built the tension between their lips and while they could feel each other breathing harder in desire of wanting each other. Dean had been teased enough for a day and couldn’t resist the temptation. He cupped his hands around her face, fingers in her dark silky hair, closed his eyes and gave into the kiss. All he could now hear was Jasmine’s breath on his skin and a dog. A scared, whimpering dog. 

Sam had heard the dog too. He looked around to see where the sound was coming from but where ever it was, it couldn’t be seen. Sam realized what was going on and glanced at the love birds kissing only to find that Jasmine had Dean under her kissing spell while her fingernails grew. She gradually slid her hand up Dean’s waist until she got to the spot where his liver could be found. 

“Dean! get away from her” Sam got out of the impala and ran towards Dean.

The kiss broke and Dean turned around to look at Sam while Jasmine had taken the opportunity to dig her nails into Dean’s body. The light faded from Dean’s sparkling green eyes as he was flooded with excruciating amount of pain. Before the monster could pull out Dean’s slimy liver, Sam got close enough to put a nail through her neck. She made a crying baby sound while she returned to her Pontianak form and back to her original self. Her white face with long black hair and white Lilith eyes laid on the ground in her white gown with an iron nail in her neck. Dean laid next to her while bleeding through the side of his chest. He was still breathing. 

“Dean! Dean, stay with me Dean” Sam picked Dean’s head in his arms and stroke his cheeks with the palm of his hand, while his eyes glistened with tears. He took a piece of his clothing out so that he could press it on the wounds and control the bleeding. 

“Hey, hey, everything’s going to be alright. I’m not going to let you die Dean” Sam felt more pain as his brother’s breath started fading. 

“Castiel! I need you Cas, Dean needs you!” Sam looked up in the sky as he prayed for his brother’s life. 

Sam wasn’t sure if his prayer were even being heard. The last time they’d encountered Castiel, it wasn’t exactly on the best terms. 

“Dean, it’s okay, you’re going to be fine. I’m going to take you to the hospital” Sam tried to get wounded Dean to the impala and put him in the back seat while Dean lost his consciousness. The hospital that Sam was taking to, also happened to be the hospital that they were keeping Gary. 

“Dean, stay with me” Sam drove faster through the streets of Chicago as he saw his brother’s eyes closed. 

“No, you’re not doing this! You do not get to die on me Dean. Stay with me. You’re the only family I have left” Sam’s greatest fear began to overpower him as he got closer to the hospital. 

 

When my supervisor put me on the trauma department for the night, I couldn’t have been happier. The sound of the ambulance was music to my ears. When the patients were carried in through the emergency door bathed in blood, I loved to hear the paramedic tell me what had happened to them and I would get to patch them up, or do the necessary tests to see if they needed to be taken to the operating room for surgery-even better. But this time I wasn’t happy to see what I saw. I didn’t hear an ambulance but I heard someone shout outside of the ER for help. 

“Somebody help my brother please! He’s dying.” 

I’d heard that voice before except this time it was painful. The voice of a brother calling out for help as he was scared that he might lose a loved one. I was afraid to look too, thinking I might run into someone I knew. 

“Nurse! get the gurney.” I ordered the nurse as I wrapped the stethoscope around my neck and started running in the direction of the cry. My gut was telling me that it was a mistake picking up this particular shift to work with trauma. I could hear my blood pumping through my arteries and my heart beating faster and faster. My throat was drying out. Dammit, not the fight-or-flight reflexes again. 

As I got outside, I saw a man pulling out another man from a black chevy impala. I couldn’t see their faces but I stopped near the door anyway. That didn’t stop the nurses and the paramedic guys from running to them to help the injured man up on the gurney. I had no time to fear who he was. I had to put all my worries right at that door of the ER and help the man as I usually do. I ran towards the car to see how the patient was doing and that’s when I saw.

“Agent Peters…” I whispered to myself as I saw Sam. He glanced up to inspect his surroundings as the paramedic guys and the nurses were helping the patient. The patient. I realized who exactly the patient was. Dean. 

“Dean…” my pace got slower as I approached the car. Sam looked at me when I cried out his brother’s name. He didn’t seem very happy to see me, yet I wasn’t ready to stop from approaching him. Not when it was Dean. 

“You…” Sam held my arm by my elbow. He gripped it tight to the point where I felt pain. “You did this to my brother Jasmine!” His facial featured tensed with anger and gripped my hand tighter. 

“What are you talking about agent Peters?” I had no clue what he was rambling about. I was just as much in shock as him but I was trying to hold myself together. 

“Don’t play dumb. I saw you in the alley by the 31st” His eyes grew wider. Patients family usually go into shock during a trauma but I’d never seen someone blaming it on me.

“Agent Peters, I was in surgery for the past 5 hours. Now, if you could let me go, I’d like to help your brother.” Hearing me talk made Sam realize something and he gasped. He loosened the grip on my arm and the pain went away. His face relaxed after knowing I was just trying to help. I pulled away from him to observe Dean, as he laid on the gurney, eyes closed, chest flat, covered in blood. 

I pulled my stethoscope from around my neck as the nurses gave me a way to pass through them. I put on the scope into my ears and the scope-head onto Dean’s chest. 

“He’s not breathing” The fear was starting to get me. I started breathing faster before I jumped onto the gurney. I stood on the gurney on my knees and Dean’s body lied between my thighs. My hands clenched together on top of each other and placed them on Dean’s chest. I took a deep breath before I started giving him a CPR. 

“Let’s move!” I yelled angrily while counting the number of CPR’s I’d given him and gave him a mouth to mouth. The gurney moved faster and the cold air blew on my face. Tears came rolling down. I just wasn’t sure if it was the cold air blowing into my face or my heart. 

“1, 2, 3, 4… Breath dammit, 1, 2, 3, 4…” I’d never felt this way before. I felt my heart pounding on my chest harder and harder every second as I tried to get the man in front of me to breath. 

We were inside the hospital and the nurses started taking Dean’s shirt off for us to work on him but I refused to stop the CPR before they had all the machines plugged into him. One of the doctors started working on his wound. They tried to control the blood flow from his body. One of the nurses had asked Sam what his brother’s blood group was when we were outside. She had gotten the necessary blood from the blood bank and had it flowing into Dean’s body. The heart monitor was now attached to him. I wanted to believe the monitor wasn’t working because it still had one straight line with a low, constant beep to it with occasional spikes. 

“Get the defibrillator, now!” my tone hadn’t changed. It was bossy. 

While the nurse started the defibrillator, I put lube on Dean’s chest and the two pads, while I rubbed them together.

“alright, charge, CLEAR” I shouted while everybody took their hands off of Dean. The heart monitor spiked and went back to the single beep. Sam stood next to me, looking at his brother, hoping this would make him breathe. I was about to break down even though he didn’t mean anything to me. At least that’s what I told myself. 

“Charge, CLEAR” I shocked him one more time and his body lifted and dropped back down. The heart monitor spiked but this time it didn’t go back to the single mono-toned beep. There were rhythmic beeps.

“We have a pulse.” I gasped as I smiled-breathing heavily and looked at Sam.


	5. Accidents are fates misnamed

It had been a long exhausting night. I’d brought back life into a man who hadn’t been breathing for more than five minutes. That’s a long time to not breathe. I wasn’t going to give up on him, not when I knew he was no ordinary patient. My adrenaline had stopped flowing heavily and my heart had stopped pounding against my skin to try to rip itself out of my body. My arms could now feel the ache that came from all the CPR. My neck needed a massage. I walked in the OR and started scrubbing myself to sterilize my hands before I operated on Dean. I looked at him while I rubbed the soap gently against my skin. He looked so peaceful lying on the operating bed, surrounded by machines tracking his vitals. He was stable, for now, and he had been put on anesthesia and injections for numbness were being given to him so we could operate on him. 

My heart was racing again as I took steps to walk towards the automatic door that led to the sterile environment inside. It felt like he was making me weak. A nurse dried my hands clean with a sterile towel. She then slipped latex gloves onto my hands. They snapped against my skin and I moved closer to the operating bed. Two other nurses were standing by the operating bed, holding a blue surgery gown. I slipped into the gown and they helped my tie it on the back. I put on a surgery mask and took a deep breath.

“Let’s save him. Scalpel!” I extended my hand towards the assistant nurse. She handed me the tool and I drove it by Dean’s wounds to open them up a little more while I could work on the arteries that might have been causing so much blood loss. This wasn’t getting any easier. I tried to think of him just as a patient that I didn’t know anything about except that he was wounded and needed help. I guess that’s not how the heart works.

An hour and a half had passed and the surgery was going okay. We had managed to finish sealing almost all the arteries that had been affected. But before we could finish what we had started, the heart monitor freaked out. I freaked out. 

“Doctor, his BP’s dropping.” One of the nurse warned me.

“His heart’s going into shock!” I exclaimed. My heart raced with his. “Page Dr. Ray!” I knew I couldn’t have taken his heart alone and saved him. Amanda was the best there was, when it came to hearts. I reminded myself that I needed to keep calm even if he was losing his life, again. This was insane. I was getting attached to a person I’d met less than 2 days ago. I knew there was something more that I wasn’t aware of—like a deeper connection of his soul to mine. 

“Jasmine!” I heard Amanda call me as I snapped back to reality. The machine was still beeping vigorously. “He’s heart is under stress! We need to do an internal cardiac massage” I looked at Amanda as she scrubbed in. 

“You need to cut diagonally on his chest while I scrub.” She asked me to do the procedure. I didn’t know how I felt about that. I knew I definitely didn’t want to open up his heart and manually massage it, not because I didn’t know how to, or I didn’t like it, but because I was scared.

“You wouldn’t be here if I wanted to do it by myself.” I answered, slightly annoyed. Fear had now taken over me. This was unacceptable. There is a good chance that I might ruin my career because I had developed feelings for a guy who I’d just met. 

“Dr. Randal! You either go and open up that patient’s chest while I come in shortly or you let him die!” Her words stung like a bee. I guess that’s what I needed to hear to overcome my feelings towards the man on the table. I walked towards the surgical bed where he laid while the anesthesiologist breathed for him. I took a deep breath once again,

“Scalpel, please” I drove the blade down his chest diagonally, just as Amanda wanted me to. Blood came oozing out of his body. “Retractors?” I asked the supply nurse once again when she handed me the tool to keep his chest incision open long enough for us to operate. I saw his heart. It was beating faster and faster every second. It was a pure beauty. Before I could do anything else further, Amanda stepped in and grabbed his heart and started massaging it. Her gloves were now painted red with his blood and her gentle touch caressed his heart like a mother to a new born child. The machine calmed down. I calmed down. 

“Dr. Randal, I want you to leave the OR right now, please!” Amanda looked at me, taking her hand out of Dean’s body. She pulled out the retractors so that she could now sew him back up.

“What? But this is my surgery!” I don’t know why I was surprised when she asked me to leave. I knew exactly why I wasn’t allowed in that OR, but I decided to ignore it anyway.

“Dr. Randal, your judgements are overpowered by your feelings for this man! You should wait outside, perhaps you can go and tell his family that he will live.” I looked at her and I knew whatever she did was for my own betterment. 

I stormed out of the OR in my surgery gown and headed straight towards the waiting room. I took off my surgery gloves and threw them into the bin next to entrance. Sam was sitting on the couch right by the Bamboo palm plant in the corner. A picture of the labelled human body hung on top of Sam. He held his head in his hands as he leaned his back over to rest his elbows on his knees. I approached him as I did to any family member I had to. I sat down next to him, stretched my legs out and my arms folded below my chest.

“How are you holding up, agent Peters?” I found the courage to speak. The last time we had a conversation, which was right before I saved his brother, we weren’t really at good terms. I hadn’t given it a much thought to why he blamed it on me for his brother’s condition. I figured he was in shook.

“You can call me Sam now.” He had finally let his head off of his hands and looked at me with empathy. “How is Dean doing? Can I go and see him yet?” Sam asked with concern for his brother. He’d probably assumed that Dean was out of the surgery because I was sitting next to him in my surgery gown as if I was in la la land. 

“Um, I was kicked out of surgery” I pouted as I looked Sam right in the eye. Maybe not the best choice of words. His mouth opened up to say something and closed it back up when he tried making his lips form words. It felt like he was having a hard time spitting out his thoughts. 

“Why were you, um, why were you kicked out of the OR?” He tried again and finally asked me what he originally intended to. He looked scared. I would be too if the doctor operating on my brother was kicked out of the surgery. 

“You remember Dr. Ray? Amanda, Ray?” I looked at him patiently while I waited for some kind of response from him. He clicked his jaw and nodded.

“Well, apparently she’s not only my colleague but she’s also my best friend.” I looked at him and he tried to understand why it was relevant to the question he’d originally asked me. His unchanged expression made continue with my story.

“Um, she knows about Dean and I.” I continued feeling a little bit uncomfortable about sharing this with him. “She knows that we hooked up, the night of my party and-” I could see Sam’s face getting a little red as he was starting to get a little uncomfortable himself. 

“And… that…um, that I might have feelings for him which makes it against the protocol for me to operate on him and that’s why I was kicked out of the OR.” I gave him a quick smile and stuttered over the first part when I actually admitted of having feeling for his brother. It took some courage to let myself know what I felt by saying it out loud. Sam kept looking at me and he chuckled. I was taken by surprise when he smiled for the first time since I saw him two hours ago trying to fight for his brother’s life. He leaned back on his couch and stretched out his legs just like I had and arms around the back of his neck, he laid his head on the back wall. 

“Can I, um, can I ask you a question?” I hesitated as I sat straight on my back, turning towards Sam. He opened his eyes to look at me and he shrugged out a yes.

“Why did you lie to me that you were FBI? And why did you say that I was responsible for hurting Dean?” I just had to know what had been going on. I had no reason to believe that someone would lie about being federal agents just to see a patient. Also, they were dealing with something so powerful that it had ripped up Dean’s muscles and left a deep wound.

“You caught on that huh? And that were two questions!” He chuckled as he closed his eyes again and rested his head on the back of the wall. 

“Why wouldn’t I? I mean, I remember Dean telling me his last name was Walker and there’s no way you’re agent Peters if you two are brothers. And I just saved your brother’s life, I think you owe it to me to answer as many questions that concern me.” He looked me right in the eye as he felt I might be right about this one. 

“Look, we had our reasons! If I tell you what happened, I might put you into trouble and I can’t do that. That’s what Dean would’ve wanted me to do.” I figured he wasn’t going to tell me anything about them and why they lied to my face. I felt betrayed that Dean lied to me too. 

“Gary Blouman” I said his name as I kept staring at Sam. He changed his position and was now looking right at me. I could feel the tension between our eyes. 

“What about him?” he asked me as he was trying to figure out what was in my mind. 

“Whatever attacked Gary wasn’t an animal, was it? Dean had the same marks on his body. That’s no coincidence. Is that why you blamed it on me because I was the one who showed you those marks or Gary’s body?” My face turned red in desperation. Was I really responsible for hurting Dean? Why wasn’t he telling me anything? 

“I won’t lie to you anymore - I owe you that much but I won’t tell you the truth either. I am NOT risking another life.” By the time he was done talking, I couldn’t get my voice to form words. I rolled my eyes and picked up a magazine to read while waiting for them to announce my name over the P.A if they needed me anywhere. I was done for the night.

“aren’t you going home to rest?” Sam asked. He noticed I had been quiet for a while.

“Nope! I’m going to check on Dean right after his surgery so I’ll keep you company” I gave him a smug smile while he smirked.

“Hey Jazz, wake up!” I heard a voice and felt a hand on my shoulder, quivering me as I laid on the couch next to Sam, partially conscious. I’d fallen asleep. I squeezed my eyes gently with my fingers as the palm of my hand cupped my own cheeks. They opened with an overwhelming feeling of all the light trying to rush through my pupils. They were tired because of my lack of sleep. I’d worked more than 80 hours this week already and I had the entire weekend ahead of me. Surgeons are like robots-they don’t eat, neither do they sleep. I was one too. 

“Hey Amanda! How long was I out?” I raised my eyebrows to adjust my eyes as I took a deep breath and smiled. 

“Hey sleepyhead. I’ve been out of surgery for more than 2 hours now, so you probably got your 3-4 hours of sleep today huh? but I thought you went home soon after you left the OR, what are you still doing here?” She questioned me while she looked at the iPad; scrolled; looked down at me again. She didn’t like to just stand around so she multitasked-looking at patient records on the iPad while she talked to me. 

“I was just waiting for you to come out of surgery. How is he doing?” My eyebrows narrowed while I looked up at her, desperately waiting for an answer. 

“Pulling up his records right now!” She kept scrolling the black iPad in her hands and handed it over to me when she found the page she was looking for. 

“His vitals are stable. His surgery went well. There were no complications and everything looked great before we closed him up.” She folded her arms below her chest as she stood by the couch I was sited on. I scrolled through the iPad with a tensed face while I read all of his report and listened to what Amanda had to say. 

“He’ll be awake in couple of minutes, if you wanna pay him a visit. YOU are his doctor after all.” She emphasized as I handed her the iPad and stood up.

“I need to wake him up first.” I looked at Sam while he slept on the couch. He must feel uncomfortable on his seat because of his giant legs. He had his head laid back on the wall and arms-folded on his chest. Something about these brothers-they looked peaceful when they were unconscious. 

“Don’t worry about him. I’ll wake him.” She looked me in the eye while her hand laid on my shoulder. She knew that was soothing to me. I nodded as I glanced at Sam one more time before I started walking towards the exit door. As I prepared to leave the waiting room, I turned around to glance at Amanda while she was back on her iPad-scrolling. 

“Hey, Ray?” I called on her while she lifted her lashes to look at me with confusion. “Thanks for helping me out in the OR.” gratitude filled my eyes and I genuinely felt happy for having her in my life. 

“Oh hon, I got your back covered - always!” She smiled at me while I returned the favor. “and hey-” she continued as I turned around. I looked back at her, “Lose the surgery gown, would ya?” She laughed as my expression loosened up. I took the gown off and walked out of the doors. 

I picked up an iPad from the reception desk of the surgical ward. I scrolled through pages of all the surgeries that I had to go through next week. I was done for the week but I could still come-in on the weekends and work in the ER to see if I could get more surgeries out of the trauma department. This was my life and saying that I loved it would be an understatement. 

As I got closer to approaching Dean’s room, my treads felt heavier with every step. I held the iPad against my chest as my pace got slower and slower. As I got to the glass doors of his room, I saw someone already in there. I couldn’t see his face as he had his back towards me but he was wearing a tanned trench coat and dress pants to go along with. His hair was straight and messy. He stood by Dean-who was conscious now. It felt like my heart relaxed inside my chest upon seeing him doing okay. My eyes were flattered to see his sight. He looked at the man in the trench coat and asked in confusion, “Cas? what are you doing here?” As soon as I heard his voice, I quickly moved by the wall so that he wouldn’t see me. I held the iPad on my chest, arms crossed over it and closed my eyes to listen to his deep, soothing voice.

“Dean, I’m here to see if you’re doing okay.” The man answered. His voice was very soothing as well, just like Dean’s, and mono-toned. 

“Well, I’m good so you can leave now.” I heard Dean’s voice filled with disappointment. I looked over my shoulder to peep into the room without them noticing I was there. Dean pouted at the man as his eyes looked weary. 

“Dean?” the mono-toned man moved a step closer to Dean. I tried to understand the feelings in his voice but nada. 

“What? Huh? am I suppose to thank you for leaving me on the street to die when Sammy called you for help?” anger came sweeping through his voice. His tone felt like he was hurt. I stood there trying to understand the conversation between these two guys. 

“There was nothing much I could do to help you. It was your fate all along to come to this city, this hospital, meet Jasmine. This will be a crucial part of your future. What was the last thing you remember?” He asked. I was shocked to find the man in the coat knew my name. But how? I asked myself as I stood clueless outside the room.

“I was kissing Jasmine and, well, she was more interested in my liver and Sam yanked her, putting a nail in her neck but it was too late, I was bleeding out and I couldn’t breath.” This didn’t make sense to me. At first I thought I was just hearing things because of my lack of sleep. Did he say - put a nail through my neck? and When did I ever kiss Dean? I was here all day long. Questions came flooding my brain and I couldn’t help but hear more. 

“It wasn’t Jasmine, Dean.” 

Now, that made sense. But why did Dean think it was me?

“The Pontianak?” Dean whispered. His facial features relaxed a bit from what they were when they started talking. 

“Yes. And Sam brought you here and Jasmine saved your life.” The only other thing that I wanted to know more than-how the man knew my name was how he knew I’d saved Dean. 

While I stood outside the room, I pulled up a browser on my iPad screen and typed in “P-o-n-t-i-a-n-a-k” The results were up and I tapped on the first link. I scanned through what the site had to offer as information. I couldn’t believe what I was reading. Questions came rambling through my thoughts. This is not possible! How is this even real. This can’t be real. I looked up in confusion. I must be dreaming. I watch way too many horror movies-that must end. I thought to myself as I pushed myself against the wall, still holding the iPad. 

“Hey” I jumped in fear and dropped the iPad as I heard a familiar voice. It fell with a thud and I rolled my eyes as I saw Sam walking towards me.

“Jesus! Sam” I bent down to pick up the computer as Sam chuckled. I looked to the side-through the glass door as I straightened my back and I saw Dean looking at me. My heart thumped faster in my chest as I stared into his eyes from a distance and smiled. He smiled back. But wait. I was confused and had no clue about what was going on. where’s the man in the trench coat?

He was just — gone.


	6. The Goodbye

Sam and I walked into Dean’s room as he laid on this bed-staring at us enter. I could see my myself through his dazzling green eyes. It was nothing more than just a mere reflection of my emotions. He flashed a smile at me while I broke the eye contact after returning the favor. I started scrolling my computer screen, trying to avoid his sight as shyness crept in me. 

“How are you feeling Mr. Walker?” I tried not to lift my lashes from the records I held in my hands on the technology. I’d never felt this way before. I usually maintained my eye contact to a point where other’s felt uncomfortable. 

“It’s Winchester. I think you deserve to know.” I couldn’t do it anymore and I looked up. His eyes desperately waited to meet mine, and his lips formed a sweet smile. Is he always this adorable? I thought to myself before I heard Sam clear his throat. 

“Hey Sammy!” Dean looked at Sam, his glances thanking him for saving his life. Sam didn’t seem like the hugging kind but he came closer to Dean’s bed and hugged his brother, tapping his shoulder three times. 

“It’s good to have you back, Dean.” He whispered as he let out a sigh of relief and a tear-moisturizing his right cheek. I stood awkwardly by the IV. As they broke their hug, I interrupted,

“Hey, um, I’ll give you guys some space. I can come back.” I had so many questions for Dean but I figured he’d want to spend some time with his brother. 

“No, stay. I’m gonna get something to eat. He must be starving and I am too.” Sam pointed his thumb at Dean and proceeded to ask me, “You want anything?” Sam urged as he grabbed his jacket that he’d placed on the chair by Dean’s bed earlier. 

“Coffee?” I smiled at him as he nodded in approval. Before he left the room, Sam and Dean looked at each other as if they were having a telepathic conversation that they didn’t want me to know. They both nodded at each other in unison before the younger Winchester left Dean and I, alone. 

I felt more awkward being in a room alone with Dean than I felt when I had my first kiss. 

“Hey!” Dean started the conversation as I crossed my hands on the iPad that I was holding against my chest and sat on the foot of the bed, facing him. I looked up at the sight of him blushing. His eyes creased up on the sides every time he smiled or blushed. I thought that was his most attractive feature. 

“Hey…” I managed to respond while I tried to hide my blush. I’m sure he noticed it since his eyes inspected me, making me blush harder. It started becoming awkward before I added, “You can buy me that drink you promised.” I chuckled as he closed his eyes and he pulled his head back as he managed out a laugh. 

“We could go to the bar right down the street if you want.” He flirted. 

“Let’s not get me fired, shall we?” I laughed as I pulled my legs on the bed and sat in comfort - my back resting on the bed rail. I rested my hands, putting the iPad on my lap and crossed my legs. 

“By the way, thank you for um, for doing your best to save me.” His face was now serious. His eyes seemed truly grateful as they stared right into my soul. A smile broke out on his lips as we maintained our eye contact.

“Hey, just doing my job-saving people.” I smiled with a nod. As we sat in silence, I wanted to bring up the conversation that he had had with the man in the trench coat and how he’d disappeared in thin air; I wanted to ask him if he was in pain; I wanted to talk to him about how he felt- before he lost his consciousness, and right after surgery; Most importantly, I wanted to ask him why he’d lied to me. I don’t know why I was hurt but I was, and I wanted to give him a chance to explain himself to why he’d given me false information about his identity. 

“So why’d you say you were FBI?” I scooted over, closer to him while his face tensed up. He knew he couldn’t lie to me anymore. I tried to hide the fact that I was desperate for his answer. 

“All right look, I’m not gonna lie to you anymore. I just won’t. But lady, I wanna protect you so I will skip over few details as we go.” His voice was soft and caring. He felt a connection between us, just like I felt one. He genuinely looked concerned for me. It was nice to have someone look at me, the way he did. 

“Protect me from what Dean? the Pontianak?” I was hurt, hearing the confession of him lying to me. My eyes filled up with clear liquid that I was trying, so hard, to control. It would be inappropriate to shed tears in front of a man I shared a connection with, but barely knew. This was weird in all aspects. Shared a connection with a man I barely knew? That started to sound concerning, every time I repeated it in my head. 

“How do you know about the Pontianak?” he narrowed his brows as I shocked him by telling him something I shouldn’t have known. His eyes reflected fear. His body tensed, and he sat up-ditching the support he had on his back. His eyes screaming at me, to forget whatever I’d heard, seen, or known about the creature. 

“I heard you talking to someone.” My words made the situation worse as he realized that I’d seen him talking to somewhat and that the next question that I might ask would be about that someone-disappearing. 

“I heard you say that you were kissing me and I was more interested in your liver?” my tone suggested that I, myself, was confused. I narrowed my eyebrows and looked at Dean-who was still staring at me, unable to find words to explain what he was hearing. He noticed my confused look and tried to laugh it off. 

“Did I?” He narrowed his eyes and let out a nervous laugh. He soon figured out that he wasn’t making the situation any better. I didn’t know what he was thinking anymore. His face grew pale-I was hoping it was from the weakness due to his recent surgery. Unfortunately, it was from what he was about to tell me.

“There are things out there,…” He went on and my heart started pounding through my chest as I knew where this was going. I didn’t want the internet to be true. The pages that I read, right before Sam scared me just by his unexpected greeting, were supposed to be nothing but cynical myths written by man to spare himself from getting bored out of his skull. 

He’d stopped continuing with what he was saying as he saw the light from my face fading. “Look, I don’t want you to think I’m crazy, okay? but you gotta take my word for it.” I nodded to let him know that I didn’t think he was crazy, not after two men being attacked by something that left a wound that I had never seen or learnt in medical school. I had my eyesight locked into his while he proceeded. 

“There are evil things out there. My brother and I, we are hunters. We hunt these sons of bitches down so they don’t hurt innocent people like you.” I knew only a part of what he was talking about. 

“Things like the-” I answered slowly as I absorbed what he was trying to make me understand. 

“Yes. Every myth you have ever heard, is real. Ghosts, Demons, Rakhshasha, Rugaru, Werewolves, Wendigos.” His sight tried to search my glances as I stared into the air. 

“Does that mean - sparkling Vampires are real too?” I looked up at him, confused out of my mind, somewhat trying to mock him. 

“No! not the sparkling ones! Thank God for that.” He rolled his eyes and almost seemed thankful for not hunting down the sparkling vampires but remembered that Vampires exist-much nastier than any sparkling, movie ones. 

“Hey, how are you doing? I just told you that the monsters from your closet from when you were a child, exists, and you haven’t said a word.” He asked as I stood up and faced away from him. I didn’t know what to think. I wanted to believe him but all my life, I’d been a person who looked at the world through a science perspective. Looking at the world through a whole new angle was hard. Thinking, that there are things out there that don’t think twice before hurting innocent people while I tried to save them, was beyond my imagination. I completely ignored Dean’s question to me, unintentionally, as I turned around and proposed my concerns,

“So, the Pontianak, if it can take any form, why did it take mine to try to hurt you?” I had stumped Dean by asking that question. His eyes looked confused and his eyes rolled, as his lips tried to form an ‘O’ and his chest rose as he took a deep breath, trying to speak words. 

“Maybe, because you’re the only person I know in this town and-” I cut him off because I sensed that he was lying to me, again. 

“You told the man in the trench coat, that we, I mean, the creature who took my form and you, kissed. I want you to be honest with me Dean.” I sat on the bed as Dean was only a couple of inches away from me. Our eyes met once again.

“We kissed because I thought it was you.” I didn’t know how I wanted to react to what he’d just said. Lost in his eyes, I responded, softly, without breaking our eye contact, “What?” The distance between us was so close that I could hear him breathe. 

“I thought it was you, Jasmine.” He replied softly and proceeded as he noticed that I wanted him to go on, “Remember the night you thought you had a one night stand with me?” I nodded as I recalled the next morning, never actually remembering the night itself. 

“We didn’t do anything. All we did was talk. You were so drunk that I saw the real you. The one that is not a robo-surgeon, worried constantly about saving people. And trust me, I know how it feels when it comes to having that burden of saving people, on your shoulders. It makes you look strong but you’re just a fragile human who wants a normal life.” I was still trying to take in everything that happened in this room since Sam left to get something to eat. 

“Hey, talk to me” He took my hand in his, as I froze in the same position that I was, before he told me about the other night. He didn’t care, anymore, that I might get offended that he touched my hand, and that I was his doctor. Actually, I quite liked it when he grabbed my hand. I felt comforted and that I had someone to look for support. 

“This is crazy, Dean.” as I came back to reality after trying to imagine all the stuff he had been telling me. 

“What’s crazy, Jasmine?” he asked as he squeezed my hand a little. 

“This. Us. You and me.” I replied as I waved my other hand between us. “The Pontianak took my form because it knew that you had feelings for me?” I stood up, pulling my hand away from Dean’s, and holding my head with them as I paced near the bed. “How can we both have feelings for each other when we just met 2 days ago. This is not normal, Dean.” 

“Wait, you’re saying you have feelings for me too?” He looked stunned as he tried to process-only the part that he wanted to hear. His heart monitor-beeps gained speed as he kept looking at me-pace. 

I looked at the monitor rushed to sit close to Dean, once again, “Hey, hey, hey, Dean, it’s okay, it’s fine, calm down.” I touched his right cheek with my left hand palm as I stared into his green apple-candy eyes, trying to make him calm himself down. His cheeks were soft but his facial hair gave my palm the roughness to counter-balance the soft touch. I looked at his saliva-moisturized lips and looked up to his eyes. It was hard to focus on the eyes when his lips were so close to mine that I couldn’t resist looking back down at them. I scooted a little closer as I brought my lips closer to his. The hand that was on his cheek, involuntarily, started massaging the right side of his face and my fingers dangled with his earlobe. He pressed his face against the palm of my hand and closed his eyes, taking in all he can get. Our lips were barely 1 centimeter away from each other, so close, that I could feel his blood pumping through the veins and arteries in his lips. I closed my eyes and tilted my head slightly, as I was about to give into the kiss when I heard a bird flocking it’s feathers. 

“Dean.” Someone called from behind and I jumped in fear-pulling away from Dean’s face before we could kiss. I turned around to look who had called upon Dean, and there he was. The man in the trench coat. 

“How did you…?” I said, confused to where he’d come from. “Are you even human?” I asked, desperately wanting to find out how he’d disappeared early on.

“No, he’s not” I heard a voice coming from the threshold of the entrance to the room. Sam walked into the room with a bag of McDonald’s in one hand and a coffee holder containing three coffee cups in the other. 

“Dude, McDonald’s? really? I might as well not eat.” Dean eyed his brother, disappointed at his brother’s life choices for bringing him McDonalds. 

“Dean, they were the only ones open at this hour, plus didn’t you just have a surgery? you shouldn’t be eating all this junk anyway, your heart’s probably all greased up” He smirked as he handed him the bag and a cup of coffee. 

“Nope, he’s heart is really healthy. I’ve seen it” I told the brothers, forgetting they’re not used to of being told that someone had seen their heart.

“Tell me that’s a figurative speech.” He looked at me in confusion and a little disgust. 

“She meant literally.” The man in the trench coat spoke in a monotone, flat voice—taking me surprised by a bit. He was being Capt. Obvious without even knowing it. I looked at Dean just to find him looking at me with a smile on his face.

“Anywho, so who’s the confused little fella supposed to be? A monster in a meatsuit?” I smiled as my eyes glanced between Dean and the man. 

“More like an angel in a meatsuit. Jasmine, meet Castiel.” Dean smirked

I chuckled as I refused to believe that angels ever existed. My mom used to tell me that angels were watching over us and I never believed her. I believed in what I saw and the man in front of me looked like a human to me.

“Jasmine, I know you’ve never believed in angels but this is the time when you learn that we are watching over you.” He said in the flattest voice that he could build up in his throat. 

This was very hard for me to believe. I was 14 years old when my 10 year old brother had died of cancer. Where were the angels when an innocent child needed them to cure him? Where were the angels when my grandmother needed them to lessen her pain? Where are the angels when all these people in the hospital need them to take care of them? Working in a hospital had made me skeptical about even believing that there was a stronger force out there that was looking after these dieases-ridden people. I had so many questions I wanted to ask them and stay there with them because something told me I belonged with them but I was interrupted by my attendant at the door,

“Jasmine, I’m going to be doing the craniotomy that you’ve been wanting to work on, you coming?” He said, waiting for my response as I turned to look at Dean. He couldn’t say a word but his eyes wanted me to stay. I wanted me to stay, but I had to put my career first. I looked at Dean one last time—my eyes, apologizing to him for leaving, and I responded, 

“Yes Sir, I’ll be there in a minute” not breaking the eye contact that Dean and I had maintained. I moved towards him, and I cupped his cheek with one hand and pecked his other cheek and smiled, “Get better” is all I could come up with. 

It had been three days since I last saw the Winchesters and the angel. I had been off of work for the weekend since my supervisor wanted me to get some sleep after working almost around 90 hours that week. I wanted to meet Dean again but I didn’t want to look desperate. It felt like there was always something to talk to him about. For all I knew I could ask him about how he got into hunting or one of the hunts he’d been on and he would go rambling about what crazy things he’d seen in the dark—the Pontianak for starters. 

I sat on my kitchen stool, sipping a cup of hot coffee while reading the book Numbers by Rachael Ward. The reason I believed that there are supernatural things in the universe, so easily, was that I’d always liked reading fiction. I’d had a jeans short on with a blue plaid shirt as I knew I wasn’t going out on that particular Sunday. I heard a knock on the door and the gap between my eyebrows tightened as I almost choked on my coffee in surprise. I wasn’t expecting anyone and all my friends knew I didn’t like to go out much; I was either working or sleeping. I couldn’t help but think harder on who could it be with every step I took to get closer to the door. I lived in an apartment on the 37th floor of the south commons of the Michigan Ave—so I knew I could exclude the door-to-door vendors who wanted to sell me some Cold Steel knives and the random trespassers who stopped by to ask for directions. I crossed off my neighbors as well, as I never talked to them—probably because they thought I was some kind of psychologically disturbed workaholic. I opened my door gently to catch a glimpse of the person on the other side, due to the lack of an eye hole. I saw a man dressed in layers. 

“Dean?” I opened the door entirely welcoming the image my eye had captured. 

“Hey Jasmine” He said as he flashed me with his smile. It was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen on a man. It made me relieve all my stress and I smiled back at him—glad to see him again. 

“How did you find where I lived?” I asked in confusion as I leaned against the door to my apartment. 

“I have access to angel mojo, remember?” He said as he pulled on his jacket in nervousness. I bit my lower lips and smiled at him in contentment of making a man nervous as I stood against the door with my hands crossed over my chest and my right foot crossed over my left. 

“Let me guess, the mojo helped you out of bed-rest as well, huh?” I chuckled as I saw him perfectly fine right before my eyes. He clutched his jacket harder and looked down to his feet as he blushed harder than before. “Would you… like to come in? I made some coffee!” I tilted my face towards my kitchen, gesturing him that he was welcomed. 

“No, I uh, I just came by because I was leaving and I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.” My smile faded away with his. I didn’t know how to react to the fact that he was already leaving town and I would be left alone—nobody to think about while I sipped my coffee and tried to remember how I slammed myself and my latte into the man who had a fake one-night stand with me. The man who took less than a week to make me feel special at every instance he was in front of me—conscious or unconscious. I turned around—trying to hide my eyes that glistened with tears. My heart ached a little when his mouth uttered the word goodbye and I couldn’t help but walk a step in shock. I could feel him walking into my apartment and stoping at the threshold. I felt a firm hand on my shoulder and heard my name from the man standing behind me. It sounded as sad as I wanted it to sound. I turned around with my mouth partly open in a painful aw. I closed it as soon as I saw him and tried to smile—suppressing all the pain that had come boiling to the surface. A tear threatened to fall my eyes as I managed to form words, 

“Oh, you’re leaving? good for you!” good for you? was that the best I could come up with? My eyes were screaming at him to not leave me alone but my brain wanted me to let him go. This moment was harder than taking my medical certification admissions test. I couldn’t wait for him to respond to my statement and I turned around, again, and started walking towards the kitchen. The hand on my shoulder was taken away but I felt the same firmness around my wrist and that was it. That was my breaking point and I turned to face Dean—slamming into him for a hug within the next millisecond. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him tighter to my body. Right before I was about to pull away, I felt his arms around my back, squeezing me into him. I closed my eyes as I felt the pleasure that his arms around me brought and a tear came rolling down my cheek. He didn’t want to let go of me and neither did I want to pull away from him. With all my strength, my voice came out shakily, “Please don’t leave me” I said as I thought about all the people that I cared about, who’d left me. First time in my life I felt vulnerable at someone leaving me. Until today, I’d been trying to hold myself together but hugging Dean had shattered the pieces that I was trying to hold from falling. He pulled away from the hug to look at me—trying to process the words that had just came out of my throat. I realized I shouldn’t have said something like that before I saw a tear falling out of Dean’s eye just like it did out of mine. He was hurting himself just like I was. He felt the same pain as I did and this instance became more painful than any physical pain I’d ever experienced in my life. He slammed me into the wall behind me as he pressed his body over mine and cupped his hands on my cheeks. He leaned forward to give me a needy kiss. He didn’t leave any time for me to register what was going on but I played along and closed my eyes and I gave myself up to him. He sucked and nibbled my lower lips as my hands played with his hair. He gently pulled my lower lip, earning a pleasure moan from me. He traced his hands down my waist before landing them on my upper thigh and gently lifting them off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist without breaking the kiss as he supported me with his hands. I pulled away, “The bedroom’s that way” I pointed my hand in the direction of my bedroom as I leaned back down to kiss him as my hands cupped his scruff.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters will be coming soon.


End file.
